Shawn's Problem
by RoseChild06
Summary: The stations air conditioner has broken leading to a problem for Shawn…how will he deal with Jules? Shules.


Disclaimer: I do not own Psych (unfortunately…)

That afternoon had been torture for Shawn. It started out okay. He had been hanging around the police office, with his usual pretense of annoying Lassiter. But Juliet. Oh Juliet. The real reason he was always at the department, and probably the reason he hadn't quit his "psychic" job yet. After his third lap around the station he bought a bag of chips and slide up next to Jules munching away at them. It wasn't so bad most of her curves were covered up by her pants suit and her blouse underneath her jacket was loose.

"Shawn go away I can't handle this right now."

"Sorry Jules I just thought…"

"Just go away Shawn."

"OK, umm… have fun?"

With nothing else to do he headed out and bought…a pineapple smoothie. On the way home he noticed the day had grown uncomfortably hot and upon reaching the station, he noticed the temperature had risen ate least ten degrees in the building.

Chief Vick stood in the entryway, leaning against the wall. "Stupid broken air conditioner…SPENCER."

"Chief?" He jumped. The heat must be getting to her.

"I need you too…oh never mind." She sunk back against the wall.

And then the torture started. Juliet O'Hara. Sitting in skintight jean shorts, short enough to expose well enough to make him twitch. Her hair pulled up into a ponytail exposing her honey-colored neck. "Jules. What are you wearing?"

"I don't care what you think Spencer, it is too damn hot."

As Shawn left he muttered, "You look so damn hot right now even the temperature is jealous." Then he saw his most favorite person…

"Lassie!"

To make fun of…

"Go away spencer I don't need this from you. Now. Ever."

And then chaos exploded inside Shawn because Jules had gotten up and smash. McNabb's whole cup of water covered her. The shirt that had once been loose enough for Shawn to feel comfortable, now stuck to her skin, and hell it was white, leaving Shawn a view of two magnificent breasts and her blue lacy bra. Poor McNabb, Juliet spent two minutes yelling at him for spilling water on her before realizing she felt much better, because her body temperature had dropped several degrees. Then Lassiter yelled at McNabb for not spilling water on him instead because hell O'Hara was already in shorts and a t-shirt and since he was too professional to take off his suit, why couldn't McNabb have just spilled water on him instead. And then Shawn burst and yelled a string of curse words at him that, to the public, seemed like it was for no apparent reason. But there was a reason and Shawn knew it. He was damned to a sitting position until he…settled down.

But no, Juliet had to keep coming over, her cute butt and soft neck placed right in front of him and hell he couldn't move, every time he thought he could just get up and run to the bathroom Juliet was back, and he would be infatuated with her once again.

"O'Hara, Chief." Lassiter called "Do you think something's wrong with Spencer? He hasn't moved in the last hour. And he's been surprisingly untalkitive today."

"What? O'Hara you'd better check on him."

"Me?"

"Yes O'Hara, you. Thanks Lassiter."

"Yeah, thanks Carlton." Juliet replied sarcastically.

"Shawn, are you ok?"

No he thought I am not ok you have been torturing me all day and now I can't frickin' move because of you. But…"Yeah Jules, I'm fine. Just the heat and lack of sleep." I can't stop thinking about you.

"Okay well if you need anything just ask."

"Jules…"

"Yeah Shawn?"

"Never mind."

She turned and Shawn's mind went blurry because all he could see in his head was Juliet O'Hara, in a moment of sudden and unexpected courage Shawn stood up and asked:

"Jules do you wanna hang out tonight?"

Juliet scanned his body let out a laugh and said, "Sure Shawn. But if I were you I'd sit down again."

His face flushed three shades darker.

Later that evening Juliet and Shawn sat outside eating their dinner.

"Shawn, want to tell me about earlier?" Juliet asked.

"It wasn't my fault." He whined.

"Uh, huh?" Juliet questioned sarcastically.

"You were practically naked! I could see your bra!"

It was Juliet's turn to blush.

"You could?" She whispered.

"Yep." He said

"Does that mean…?"

"Everyone in the station saw it too, Jules. It wasn't just me."

The girl sitting across from him buried her face in her hands. Shawn laughed and reached out to touch her shoulder, before changed his mind and letting his hand fall to the table.

"It's fine Jules. I'm sure nobody minded."

Juliet groaned and Shawn laughed again.

The waiter interrupted them then by sauntering up their table, hips swaying seductively.

"Excuse me, sir." She said, layering artificial sweetness between her words. "Could I interest you or your friend in dessert?"

"Jules?" Shawn asked.

"I'm good." She said smiling briefly at the waiter.

"We're fine." Shawn replied.

The waiter brought them the check and after a brief argument over who was going to pay, Shawn pulled a wad of crumpled money from his pocket, counted the bills and put them on the table.

The waiter gave them a fake smile through her cherry lips before picking up the bills looking disgusted. Her fake red fingertips slide several of Shawn's bills into the pocket of her apron. Her lips raised in half a smile before she sauntered off.

Shawn jumped up. "I'm feeling something…Jules, Jules! The power of the spirits is too great." He shouted falling on his knees.

Juliet ran over to Shawn. He gripped onto her shoulder pulling himself to his feet. "Help me channel the spirits" he called. His hand was then promptly "dragged" to the waiters face.

"You!" he cried. "I feel deception…the spirits are telling me…" he looked straight at the waiter. "You are having an affair with the manager!"

The waiter looked bored, mascaraed eyes rolled up into her head, and heavily manicured hands rested on her hips.

"Tell me something I don't know." She smirked.

"You and him are stealing money off the restaurant to book from town. Everything was going smoothly until the owner and CEO of this little joint found out, in a struggle you accidently killed him. You are the murderer of Jonathon Robert's." Shawn proclaimed.

The woman in front of him looked shocked. Her "I don't give a shit" manner melted away like wax.

"I didn't…didn't mean too. It was an accident, I swear!" She was left in a stuttering mess. Her boyfriend tried running away but was caught by Juliet.

Lassiter was phoned and within minutes, he, McNabb, and the police force had handcuffed cherry lips and her boyfriend.

The case had just come up a couple days ago and it had only been coincidence that Shawn and Juliet had dined at the restaurant of the dead CEO. Shawn had been working the case even though he hadn't technically been hired, the pieces had come together through subtle touches between a ringed manager and a waiter, the stealing of cash, the travel brochure sticking out of cherry girls back jean pocket, and prior knowledge found from illegally sneaking into people's houses and stealing police evidence.

"I'm sorry our date went awry Jules." Shawn said as they walked back to her car.

"It's fine Shawn, it wasn't your fault. Besides this wasn't a date it was…umm…"

"What was it Jules?" Shawn asked with a smirk on his face, but undetected curiosity hidden beneath the surface.

"An outing with a friend." Juliet replied looking at him.

They arrived at Juliet's car, and she turned to Shawn to thank him, when he interrupted with an idea.

"How about we go to that new ice cream shop?" Shawn said. "To make up for ruined dinner?"

"I don't know…" Juliet replied.

"I hear they have pineapple ice cream." Shawn taunted in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Juliet answered.

The walk to the ice cream parlor was short, as it was only a couple blocks away. Shawn was right, there was pineapple ice cream, but Juliet chose a safer route and ended up with a strawberry sorbet. Shawn got two scoops of pineapple with fresh pineapple chunks on top.

As Shawn licked away at his ice cream, the two wandered down the streets of Santa Barbara ending up at Juliet's car half an hour later.

"Thanks Shawn, I had a really good night."

"Your welcome Jules, If you ever want pineapple ice cream again, you know who to talk to." He said winking.

"Shawn I didn't get pineapple."

The man in front of her gasped. "Jules!" he said indignantly.

She laughed. "Goodnight Shawn."

"Night Jules."

Shawn watched her drive away, her car getting lost behind the buildings.

He waited until he couldn't see her before whispering out loud words he meant, but not the words he felt.

"I really like you Juliet, I just can't seem to tell you."


End file.
